


厄洛斯总在夏日降临

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas





	厄洛斯总在夏日降临

01.

黄仁俊从来都不愿意承认自己是笨拙的，当然他的确不是。  
尽管他早已忘记了自己出生的时候是个什么样的性格，但是从一些客观存在和旁白中可以得出大致结论：一个臭屁又可爱的小孩。  
拍照时会抱着一大包膨化薯片不撒手，姿势一直是稳定的小树杈，眉眼间有抹不掉的调皮气息。  
妈妈说他很小的时候掉进过马桶，好在他聪明知道及时呼救。  
“要不然会被冲进下水道也不一定哦。”妈妈说话的时候用大拇指和食指比划，拉出大概一厘米的距离。“因为你只有这么大。”  
据说他小时候非常喜欢吃羊肉串，喜欢到差点认烤串店老板当干爹的程度。总之在他妈妈的描述里，他就是一个喜欢吃羊肉串的迷你哈比特人。

后来长大了些，黄仁俊就不用通过这些大人来还原自己了。因为他还算早熟，也有自知之明。  
比如偶像包袱这件事。天知道他怎么会小小年纪就有这种东西，大概是命运耳语，黄仁俊不小心听见了他将来会成为一名优质偶像这件事。这种情况下大蹦大跳的广播体操未免也太不体面，所以粉丝们翻出来他做广播体操的视频里，他总是脚后跟离地一厘米就算是给面子了的拽样。黄仁俊看了很后悔，因为真正的偶像，不管什么动作都要标准才行啊。这样算是黑点了吧，黄仁俊划水石锤，他默默为自己打上tag。  
再来就是一个哲学问题，关于命运这回事，他不算了解上帝论。但黄仁俊一直觉得生命这条路上是有莫名其妙的牵引力的。当然牵引他的不一定是上帝，观音菩萨也说得通。因为在他产生“想成为一名偶像”的念头后，黄仁俊的人生轨迹里好像就出现了指引他往这条路上走的面包屑，他顺着指引将这份信念变成了现实。非常奇妙。

他第一次发现自己笨拙且无知的时刻，大概是梦想变现的前两年。和爸妈分别的时候，他一个人呆在酒店。所幸他在经济上并不拮据，爸妈留下来的是有大阳台游泳池的高级套房。分别的几个小时内他并没有实感，直到天黑冒出了星星。

黄仁俊初一的时候被语文老师逼着背过几篇优秀作文，其中一篇叫作《星星的思念》，如果黄仁俊记得没错的话，作文的第一段写的是“我喜欢在星星多的夜晚仰望天空，因为我在透过星星看着一个人。”那时候的黄仁俊读书过嘴不过脑，多念了几遍，虽然没有感悟出个什么，却记下来了。

就在这一晚，他突然能理解了，而且理解得很深刻。他发现，透过星星看着的，并非是爸爸、妈妈或者某一个个体。因为这座星星下的城市，首尔，这里楼房的高低错乱，灯光明灭，忽然变成他在自己家阳台上所能望见的景象，那个可以被看作是个体的东西，可能是家乡。一个陌生诡异又贴切的词语出现在黄仁俊的脑子里：乡愁。原来这个世界的距离真的有这头和那头。他蹲在游泳池的边上，小心翼翼地伸出指头弄乱了水面上倒映的自己的脸。在来到首尔的第一个夏天，他品尝到的滋味叫作沮丧。

进入公司时也有很多局促的时候，比如弟弟在问自己要糖吃的时候。虽然现在可以毫无戒心的讲出来当玩笑话，假意控诉“啊朴志晟第一见面就把我的糖吃光啦！”但再怎么说当时也只是一个初来乍到的小孩，坐在角落里不知道怎么该怎么摆放手脚，幸亏有人上前搭话，即使用来缓解紧张的糖被吃完，黄仁俊依然心怀感激。再比如说第一次见李帝努的时候，那时黄仁俊对他的形容直白又准确——完美头骨拥有者。现在想起来是很想笑没错，但是即使重来一次，自己对李帝努的判词也不会改变，但是会加上一点。  
因为李帝努是一个很神奇的人，带有骨头质感的冷硬，深刻皮相的攻击性，也有血液里的温柔浪漫。

“你能不能再用第一次见面的那种眼神看我一眼啊？”黄仁俊仰躺在床上，露出一截肚皮，黄仁俊摸了几下，觉得自己好像又瘦了。  
“恩？”站在床边拍爽肤水的人回头来看他，露出半面笔挺的侧脸。黄仁俊恍惚间有种被帅到的错觉，面前的人明白意思后又笑开了，那股子压迫劲和冲击力立即烟消云散。  
不是这样的啊，真是......。  
“就是那种你是哪位，识相的话就离我远一点的眼神啊。”明明就懂了，怎么还在笑呢。  
李帝努盖上爽肤水的盖子，一双眼睛始终弯着，他走到床边弯着腰看黄仁俊。故作深沉地，可惜他的笑容并没有完全收起来。

黄仁俊不太满意他这样的眼神。  
李帝努的眼神像他在首尔见到的第一轮月亮，过于温柔和包容，让他立刻显形到十五岁的模样。  
太多本地人都对他说过“现在完全是韩国人了呢”这句话。这对黄仁俊来说绝对是好事，在一个带刺的环境里，能完全融入到环境里不被发现是再好不过了的。所有的一切慢慢都步入了正轨，交到朋友，顺利出道，他喜欢这种向前踏步的感觉。  
黄仁俊生活中唯一的失控感可能是来源于李帝努——他可以克服掉以上所说的一个个局促笨拙的时刻，却永远没有办法顺利接住李帝努看他的眼神。  
“下一次我可以做得更好的。”他甚至产生这种过于积极的想法，像一项非要完成的任务一样。

黄仁俊去找粉丝拍的视频，仔细研究，将自己的情形归结为两种。在不该看的时候过于直白，以及水到渠成的时候临阵脱逃。由此黄仁俊联想到一款很古老的游戏，一条小蛇在游戏开始时受到神秘力量的引诱自杀式撞墙，或者在畏畏缩缩的躲避之后自咬蛇尾，自己有点像那条蠢蛇就对了。

“干嘛？”黄仁俊把短袖下摆拉起来遮住自己的半边脸，眼睛无措地瞪大。  
李帝努的手越过他，将他旁边那只体型很大的姆明玩偶拉起来丢到地上。“你的这些没嘴河马真的太碍事了。”李帝努蹬掉脚上的拖鞋爬上来，占掉了刚刚玩偶的位置。  
“诶，再怎么样你也不能扔地上吧？”黄仁俊一边缩着身体手一边去拉玩偶，把它靠在床边上。  
“我已经说过很多次了吧，这个位子是我的。”李帝努顺利躺下来，并且朝着黄仁俊靠了靠。“而且你现在也不见得很喜欢它了啊。”  
“谁说的？！”黄仁俊立马从床上弹起来看李帝努。“明明就是你强行抢它的地盘。”  
李帝努瞄了他一眼，伸出双手捞住黄仁俊，然后装作要睡的样子。  
“好了好了，睡觉吧，明天早上还有行程呢。”李帝努的手绕过黄仁俊的脖子拍拍他的手臂。

黄仁俊没脾气地躺下了，是啊，明天要早起，然后李帝努还来跟他睡同一张床。  
“那明天早上要提早爬回你的房间吗？经纪人哥哥会来叫的。”逻辑上是没有任何问题，因为他俩睡在一起的姿势肯定非常引人遐想。  
黄仁俊感觉身边更沉下去了一点，是李帝努撑起了手臂看他。  
“为什么？”李帝努皱着眉头问。  
“啊？”黄仁俊又开始惊慌了。“就是......”话没说完就熄了火，只剩眼睛无辜地看向李帝努。  
“你没忘记我们现在是什么关系吧？”  
“没有。”黄仁俊快速回答。李帝努满意地躺下了，并且把脑袋埋进了他的颈窝里。  
黄仁俊松了口气，伸手关掉了床头灯。  
“JENO晚安。”  
“恩”旁边的人哼了一声，鼻息打在黄仁俊的耳后。  
李帝努好像很快就睡着了，黄仁俊也沉静下来。  
“今天好像也没有好好和李帝努对视。”他心里总结道。“有点装可爱，太过了。”

02

黄仁俊被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，他以为是李帝努醒了。睁开眼睛才发现是朴志晟。  
“呀，你不睡觉的吗朴志晟？”  
小老鼠一样的人提起前爪笑了。  
“哦，我昨天晚上一夜没睡。”  
“玩李Jeno的电脑来着。”  
黄仁俊习以为常，并不对他发出责骂，这种把熬夜和偷玩哥哥电脑当做炫耀的把戏，放在一个小屁孩身上还挺可爱。  
“哦，那你现在偷偷摸摸干啥呢？”黄仁俊支起半个身子，觉得应该到起床的时间了。  
“不是，Jeno哥早上没回他房间，我有点害怕，觉得他好像随时会出现在我背后，弄得我都没办法好好玩游戏。”  
“……”  
“结果他也没在你这里啊？”  
黄仁俊这才想起来李帝努还有个单独行程，人早已经走了。  
“他已经出去啦，我们还有一会儿，你要不要睡一会儿啊？”黄仁俊掀开被子觉得自己可以起来了。  
“仁俊哥不跟我一起睡吗？”朴志晟真的准备脱鞋上来。“难道比起我，哥更喜欢Jenojam吗？”  
黄仁俊将翻白眼作为早晨的眼部运动。  
“我没叫你上我的床，你回自己的床上睡。”黄仁俊将双脚贴在朴志晟的背上，开始发力将他往外推。  
朴志晟觉得自己被哥哥用一个类似于“踢走”的动作给推开了，睁着眼睛用小孩语气质问黄仁俊。  
“你真的要对我这样吗？你真的会后悔的。”  
黄仁俊干脆利落地下床，在朴志晟出去之前走出了房间。  
“朴志晟，快点出来。”

朴志晟开始沉思，他暗地里觉得黄仁俊是很疼爱他的，好像全队最宠着他。但他的仁俊哥对Jenojam不一样，虽然不像对自己那么无微不至的照顾，甚至有时候会故意捉弄他，开始长心眼的小孩却发现了，这两个人的眼神交流不一般，好像有什么单独存在的磁场，他们是彼此的南北极。

在李帝努合流行程之后，黄仁俊十分顺手地递给他一瓶水，并捡起放在隔壁车位上的包包拉他坐下时。朴志晟实在忍不住了，他戳戳钟辰乐，悄悄问他。  
“你说，仁俊哥更喜欢我还是更喜欢jeno哥？”  
钟辰乐从手机上移开目光，抬头用“朴志晟是傻瓜”的眼神看他。  
“那是不一样的啊。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
钟辰乐翘起二郎腿。  
“你是忙内啊，哥哥喜欢你不是天经地义的？仁俊哥也喜欢我啊。”  
“诶~更喜欢我不是吗？”朴志晟觉得这件事是没有争议的，但感受到钟辰乐的不爽时，他又匆忙改了口。“哦好像差不多呢。”  
“反正他对我们的爱是一样的，但是他和jeno哥都已经成年了。成年人和成年人知道吗？”  
朴志晟觉得他好像懂了，成年与未成年中间有一个绝对壁垒。就像他对十点以后的哥哥们的生活了解甚少，有些事情他天然地被隔绝开。  
幸亏他有乐乐，乐乐真是什么都知道。  
他不由地感叹了一句辰乐你真的好聪明，你一说我就懂了。钟辰乐咂咂嘴，觉得他还是没懂。

黄仁俊是不知道小孩是如何经历了这场内心风暴的。他只感觉到李帝努好像又要睡着了。  
“你早上吃东西了吗？”黄仁俊推推他的脑袋，妄图让他清醒一些。  
“经纪人买了饭。”李帝努不死心地往他肩上靠。“但是我没有吃。”

大多数人都以为李帝努是根木头，属性上的绝缘体。黄仁俊不是很赞同这个说法。李帝努恐怕是根法力深厚的魔法棒，长期被放置在古旧的珍贵盒子里，见了黄仁俊才会自动开启发光咒语。  
此刻某个不知名咒语又开始起作用了，黄仁俊从包里掏出根巧克力棒。  
“吃掉吧，等会儿舞台上没有力气的。”

李帝努眯着眼睛接过，黄仁俊稍微一低头就看见他困倦的双眼，确实也没睡几个小时。  
黄仁俊撑起他的脑袋跟他面对面坐着，双手去揉他有些肿胀的眼皮。  
“这样镜头拍起来会好看吗？”  
李帝努闭着眼睛，一边慢吞吞地进食一边享受服务。  
“不知道，所以我之前一直在笑，眼睛弯起来就看不太出来了。”  
黄仁俊撇着嘴叹了一口气，手下更重地给他做横刮眼眶的动作。在李帝努怀疑自己的眼眶要被压爆的时候，他终于忍不住制止了黄仁俊。他毫不怀疑黄仁俊的温柔爱意。但是他的一腔柔情始终是没有经过实战，黄仁俊第一次给他洗头的时候也是这样，他手上有短短的指甲，重复动作下李帝努的头皮已经强烈发出不适的讯号。

“仁俊，可以停一停。”他那时说了和现在一样的话。  
黄仁俊的双手被他抓住，半截巧克力棒被李帝努含在嘴里。  
“好像已经消肿了呢。”李帝努含糊不清地说。  
“啊？是吗？我看看。”黄仁俊盯着李帝努的眼睛看了一会，好像是这么一回事，李帝努的内双都快出来了。  
他正暗自高兴着，却觉得有什么东西戳在自己的嘴唇上。反应过来才发现是李帝努巧克力棒递了过来。  
“好腻啊，仁俊帮我咬掉一点吧？”

车里已经开了很猛的冷气，黄仁俊却觉得此时那些交替发散的气体全都绕他而行。  
黄仁俊先是瞪了他一会儿，所幸他俩窝在一起，车座挡住了大部分视线。  
李帝努一点也不怕他，他的嘴巴慢慢嚼动这根甜味的东西，往黄仁俊的方向入侵。

黄仁俊又不敢看他了，匆匆挪开眼神抿着嘴巴咬了一口。  
“干嘛这样啦。”他小声控诉。  
李帝努的眼睛又弯了起来，他无声地将这根碍事的东西吞进嘴里，在黄仁俊的脸颊上留下了一个巧克力味的吻。

03

黄仁俊在这次的MV导演那里学到一个词，叫“上镜头性”。听起来很高端，说的是一个很质朴的道理：那些你熟悉的，以及忽视的东西，通过摄影机的转换会焕发出新的生命力。

黄仁俊躺在床上看完刚放出来的直拍，在关联里看到了we young时期的舞台。  
海水和白色水手服，头发被染成汽水的颜色。他们被放置在一个水彩的世界里，一幅夏日限定图画。  
他看的是李帝努的直拍，声音开得很小。这一场李帝努的头发颜色褪了很多，成了银色。黄仁俊盯着李帝努的脸，想起了一些镜头以外的事情。

具体的日期他没记得住，因为过于猝不及防。黄仁俊记得那天的打歌服是白色水手服，他出了很多汗。下了舞台还没来得及吹几下冷风就被推入了换衣室，还有另外的行程要赶。他摘下水手帽给自己扇了几下风，疯狂抽出一叠纸垫在额头上吸汗。李帝努不知道是什么时候进来的，他那时候低着头没有注意，也不记得进来的时候有没有锁门。

李帝努好像比他更热，汗水流到了脸上。黄仁俊习惯性地去替他擦汗，他比李帝努矮一点，动作的时候便要垫脚。  
“我们换完衣服快走吧，车上凉快。”他擦得很快，纸巾在脸上摩擦间留下碎屑，黄仁俊又有强迫症似地更凑近去捡。  
他若是更清醒些，或者意识到高温总是让人混沌。他就会再多看李帝努一眼，会有些心理准备。

李帝努吻了黄仁俊，在一个不大的换衣间里。外面隔着人流，冷气被一扇门隔绝，里面是汹涌的热浪。  
黄仁俊呆了，如若他和李帝努调换一下位子，说不定可以看到镜子里自己那张惊愕的脸。他过于慌乱且懊恼自己的狼狈，有几点汗水正沿着他的脸颊往下掉，头发乱得像鸟窝，说不定身上还有难闻的汗味。  
黄仁俊的耳边被放置了一个虚无的海螺，他听见海上刮起了一场海啸，他受到咸湿的水汽爆裂又温柔的洗礼。  
他溺毙在这场海啸之中，永久地沉入了海底。

李帝努的一只手臂横在他的腰上，另一只手抬着手机看游戏直播。黄仁俊的姿势从平躺到侧卧。  
那只手在他腰上摸了两把。  
“怎么了？”  
没有得到回应。  
“我刚刚看到你在看we young。”  
“你那时候为什么亲我？”黄仁俊抬起头看他。觉得李帝努当真长大了不少，是个十分像样的成年人了，要是能克服这个悄悄红耳朵的毛病，黄仁俊就给他的成人课打上一百分。  
游戏直播的声音突然被掐断，李帝努把手机摁熄了。  
“你真想知道？”李帝努翻过身来看他，长久地盯着他。  
黄仁俊的手去摸他发烫的耳垂，感受温度，然后浅浅揉捏，他觉得太好笑了，笑他和李帝努实在过于不同。  
他上楼梯的风格是一步一步来，最好不要错过每一个台阶，不只是关乎稳定性的问题，同时也意味着在走近这段路之前，他要做好充足的准备，提前踩点，预留时间。  
可李帝努好像不是，他步子豪迈地很，一步跨过两三个台阶，相同的一段路，他也很快就走过了。  
落在中间的那些距离，就理所当然地成了黄仁俊的阴霾，这些东西算不上大事，更像一朵积雨云压在他心头，落不落雨全凭他心情决定。

其实黄仁俊一直都知道自己在李帝努面前笨拙的点在哪里：告诫自己一段关系里最勇敢的事情是要为自己所做的选择承担责任，不过度索取，不过度疑惑。哪怕他真的有在疑惑李帝努是怎么想的这件事。

“我现在不想了。”黄仁俊笑了笑，凑上去吻他。“明天好像没有行程哦？”

黄仁俊脑子里总有一些奇奇怪怪的想法。  
他把在宿舍里的做爱叫作半开麦式情爱。所有的声音都要被压抑住，他只要跟着节奏走就好了。  
李帝努进入的时候他还是没控制好声音，皱着眉头掐着李帝努撑在旁边的手臂小声尖叫。  
黄仁俊不知道是不是每一次都要忍受这样的疼痛，李帝努之前跟他说是因为做得不够多，他还没有适应。黄仁俊之前觉得李帝努在说鬼话，现在却觉得有道理。  
李帝努喘着气问是不是痛。  
他都懒得说话，含着没出来的眼泪点点头。李帝努就笑着俯下身子，拿鼻子亲密地拱拱他的脸蛋，然后去啄他的嘴唇，一下一下地吸出声音。最后彻底沉下来跟他接吻，诱哄着让人忘记不快。黄仁俊被伺候得妥帖，一心一意地回应亲吻，双手放松开来一路攀上去，在经过李帝努肌肉发达的地段时他忍不住多摸了几下，当下就感觉下面被进的更深了些，他这回却眯着眼睛笑了，伸出舌头去勾李帝努的嘴巴，然后乖觉地去搂李帝努的脖子，手指头一下一下地摸他的后颈。

李帝努放开他的嘴唇在他耳边压抑地大喘气时，黄仁俊知道他完全进去了，自己被搞得六神无主，全靠李帝努的反应感知信息。  
他把腿往上抬了抬，让李帝努更好动作些。腰被搂着往上提，李帝努动了好几下确认黄仁俊还有没有不适感。身下的人面色潮红，用一种包含着情欲的湿润眼神望着他。

黄仁俊问李帝努为什么亲他。  
大抵是因为对方总是用这种眼神看着他，眼里好像有他，好像又没有。所以当他皱着秀气的眉头，用同样的眼神仰视着自己，红艳的嘴唇叮嘱他，不要热坏了，车子上有空调时。他像一个倍受勾引的痴汉，闻着香味就凑了上去。  
他一边暴戾地想为什么总是要这样看我，引诱自恋情节彻底爆发。一边发出终于捕获住猎物的满足喟叹。  
李帝努动的很凶，黄仁俊好像承受不住地将脑袋歪在一边，抖着嘴唇一下一下吐气。他倒是时刻没忘记宿舍守则，不要打扰到别人，即使是要控制不住的时候。  
恶趣味发作的李帝努狠狠往里顶了几下，又快速地抽动了起来，下面抵死摩擦的地方很快就发出暧昧的声响，他疯狂地想让黄仁俊叫出来。

黄仁俊被他撞得七荤八素，他再也感觉不到疼痛了，浑身好像被高压电伏窜过一样，酥酥麻麻地激起身体里的一股热流往下涌。他终于肯称了李帝努的心意发出软绵绵的猫一样的叫唤声。他勾着脖子看向李帝努，责怪他为什么要让他难堪，可惜看不了多久他就承受不住地往后仰，任命地脑袋搁置到枕头上。

索性将整个人拉起来，双臂嵌入他汗湿的背脊中。黄仁俊难耐地坐在李帝努怀里喘息，也不看人，此时他整个背脊和雪白的臀瓣暴露在空气里，皮肤有了可以呼吸的自由。可李帝努顺手就把底下的薄被把人的身体裹起来。他极端矛盾，想把黄仁俊操烂在床上，又保守地维护任何一寸他看不见的领地。他很快又动起来，即使有了一层薄被，一只手握住黄仁俊的腰肢也轻而易举。  
黄仁俊大张着双腿任他进出，被李帝努往空中颠，又受重力吸引不住往下坠。他张口去咬人的肩膀，前面跟李帝努亲密无间地贴着，后面又被包裹住，黄仁俊感觉背后有一道又一道细小的火花炸开，烫伤他的皮肤。他空出一只手去拉被子，另一只手死死地勾住李帝努，往上贴的更紧。

“怎么了?”李帝努亲着他的脖子，感受他的挣扎。  
“热......好热......”黄仁俊浑身无力，可被子还是还是被扯掉一截，堪堪遮住臀部。

“不行，不能给别人看到。”李帝努近乎偏执，认定所有这个房间的其他物体都是别人。  
“没有别.....别人.....”黄仁俊恍惚间意识到些什么，便讨好地去一下下亲他。“就我们两个，好不好？”他牵引着李帝努的双手往他脸上走，那片可恶的束缚他的东西便顺利地往下滑，黄仁俊将它推至床下，装作什么都没有发生。  
他低估了李帝努。黄仁俊在亲吻中神不知鬼不觉地被换了个姿势，直到面前贴上了冰冷的墙壁他才反应过来。他跪在床上，小腿被李帝努强硬地分开。他的要被牢牢的锁住，双手毫无着力点，可怜兮兮地趴在墙上。李帝努从后面顶入，以一种极端深刻的角度。清晰地感受到李帝努腰腹的上挺动作。  
李帝努说：“你乖一点。”  
像是对他刚刚小动作的惩罚，李帝努把他钉在墙上毫无克制地顶弄。黄仁俊只能大口大口的喘气，胸前抵在墙壁上摩擦，他的呻吟声快要压不住。李帝努适时地将手绕过去堵住他的嘴，黄仁俊终于有借口发出声音，他叫得一下比一下高，声音被围堵在手掌心团成不知名形状。  
李帝努的手掌都湿透了，他看见黄仁俊露出来的半边脸上挂着泪珠，他凑上去舔干，俨然一个忠诚的信徒。

04

黄仁俊用了整整一天才恢复过来，期间朴志晟还还毫无眼力见地跑进来说想吃他做的麻辣香锅。

黄仁俊那时候眼睛都睁不开，朴志晟就拼命摇晃他，他一身骨头险些被摇垮。这一动作被李帝努适时制止，他略带严肃地将朴志晟扫地出门，反而弄得黄仁俊心怀愧疚。  
“喂，你不要对他那么凶啊。”  
“别让他来烦你。”李帝努坐在他床边，戴着眼镜，一副居家乖乖男的模样，黄仁俊看到他这种样子的来气。  
“所以到底是谁的错啊？你都不会自我检讨的嘛？”他撑着胳膊想起来算了，躺在床上也没意思，还不如去给朴志晟做麻辣香锅，天生闲不住要替人操心的命。

被李帝努环着腰抱住。  
“对不起。”声音闷闷的，好像他真的有错。  
“你的腰又细了一圈，好好睡觉更好。”  
黄仁俊推开他的脑袋敲了一下。  
“你现在才发现会不会太没良心了点。”  
他最终还是如了朴志晟的愿。小孩儿得意忘形地朝李帝努挤眉弄眼，却不知道这位哥哥上了他的游戏账号心狠手辣地删掉了几件装备。

他们在第二天登上飞往日本的航班。  
事实上李帝努和黄仁俊从来不被安排在相邻的位子上。黄仁俊回头张望的时候李帝努也在看他，并对他报以一个憨笑。黄仁俊收回目光，也许这辈子他都没有办法做到真正的藏拙，因为那颗跳动地过于热烈的心脏。

罗渽民抓住李帝努握住水杯的手。  
“你手怎么了？”  
李帝努回他一个皱着鼻子的笑容，罗渽民立马就懂了。  
“你立马从我眼前消失。”  
“不要羡慕我。”李帝努拍了拍他的肩膀。

两地之间的距离不算长，对于这些习惯了空中飞行的精力充沛的年轻人来说就是聊一次天的时间。  
黄仁俊却睡着了，因为钟辰乐比他更早地睡去，他无聊透顶。  
他过年回家的时候听过姐姐和家人抱怨最近压力太大。姐姐盘着腿坐在那里，无奈地说起最近被论文搞到精神透支的事情。  
“不知道为什么，高考都过去那么多年了，在压力最大的时候却还是会梦到那样的场景。不是没进去考场，就是收到了零分的考卷。我蹲在地上大哭，希望老师再给我一次机会。”  
“你们说怪不怪？”姐姐其实考到了很好地学校，只是心魔在作祟。

白天多梦，黄仁俊也陷入到一个怪异的泥潭。  
自己还是几年前刚来公司的样子，手上拿着一份等级为F的评定表。有声音通知他未能被录取，让他赶快回家。  
他在飞机滑行的中段被颠醒，心里好像压了一块极其沉重的石头。  
下飞机时他也昏昏沉沉的，打不起半点精神。  
李帝努把他拉进洗手间，问他怎么了。  
黄仁俊有些无力地告诉他自己做了个不太好的梦，脑袋有些昏沉。李帝努有些担忧地按按他的太阳穴，他没有表情的样子有些唬人。

黄仁俊的身体不算孱弱，唯独对咖啡因比较敏感。在经历了医院乌龙事件以后，虽然结果远没有他想象中的那么严重，但李帝努居然暗戳戳地在节目上透露他喝太多咖啡头痛的事情。黄仁俊知道这是一种变相告诫，为了健康他也有好好管理。只是在看见罗渽民疯狂摄入咖啡的时候会有些嘴馋，偷偷买杯咖啡饮料喝几口。

李帝努发现他喝咖啡是也是用这种眼神看他，没什么波澜，但是黄仁俊就是知道他在担心。  
“我没事啦，就是有些昏沉沉的，过一会儿就好了。”

“恩，等下出去会很挤，你抓紧我。”李帝努交代他。  
“恩，抓紧你。”

05

在酒店门禁之前，李帝努和罗渽民一起出去买了些酒。  
回来的时候朴志晟和钟辰乐还抱怨为什么要买酒，他们俩都不能喝，结果双双被赶回房间看电视。

两人坐在一起说了小时候的一些事，感慨原来到成年这一天会这么快。见面的事时候还是小孩子。

李帝努在喝到有些兴奋的时候回了房间，他看见黄仁俊坐在桌子上用iPad画画，很专心的样子。他悄悄凑过去，在黄仁俊转头的时候出声吓他。黄仁俊胆子小，当真被吓一跳，手上的笔在平板上拉出一段长线。  
“你干嘛啊？我都画错了。”  
李帝努嬉皮笑脸地将他抱起来坐在自己腿上。  
“撤销撤销，我帮你。”握住黄仁俊的手就开始瞎点。“这个是干嘛用的？这个呢？”黄仁俊觉得他烦，不愿意教他，又闻到他身上一股淡淡的酒气。  
“你喝酒了？经纪人哥哥呢？他不会骂你吗？”  
李帝努抱着他左晃晃右晃晃。  
“经纪人让买的，他才没你管得严。”  
“你画的是什么？”

“星星啊，看不出来吗？“要不是李帝努眼神还算清醒，黄仁俊可能会觉得他真的喝多了。  
“又是仁俊姥姥家的星星啊？”  
“啊，不是啊。”黄仁俊觉得有一点好笑，因为李帝努问过他为什么不画首尔的星星，他当时说的是因为家里的印象更加深刻。“我画着玩的。”  
“为什么不画首尔的星星？首尔的星星也很亮啊。”李帝努开始耍赖，抓住黄仁俊的下巴就往上贴。

黄仁俊四处躲藏，最后双手去拉李帝努的耳朵，将这颗不安分的脑袋固定住。他补偿性地凑上去亲了一口。  
“你干嘛这么固执？我有空就画好不好？”  
”也要画我。”  
两人鼻子贴着鼻子说话，没几下黄仁俊已经被吃了豆腐。  
“仁俊要多长点肉才好。”手伸进衣服里揉了几把，黄仁俊被弄到腰眼发麻，匆匆忙忙拉住作乱的手。

“你不回去睡觉吗？回去睡觉啦。”  
“我跟渽民换了房间。”李帝努理直气壮地不得了，眼里有得逞的阴谋。  
黄仁俊知道他的坏心思，只是他不想拒绝，他舍不得拒绝。

这是一个温柔的夜晚，有一些清凉的风，窗子没来得及关，幸运的是房间面朝着大海，不会有偷窥狂出现。  
黄仁俊从亲吻的时候就开始哼哼唧唧，这里隔音很好，他有点故意。李帝努的一只手垫在他的脑袋上，另一只手揉揉小猫的肚子。  
太痒了，黄仁俊弯着眼睛笑，李帝努不放他呼吸，他差点被自己的口水呛到。

李帝努恶作剧地不让他动，很快扒光了身下人的衣服。  
“这次会不会还是很痛？”  
李帝努笑着挑了挑眉，不回答，只是将手指头往里送，黄仁俊立马就拱起身子往旁边挪。  
“不舒服......”  
“因为做得还不够多，仁俊试一试就知道了。”他手下的动作不停，甚至变本加厉地多塞进了一根手指。“别害怕，仁俊这里很贪吃的。”李帝努很耐心，黏在他耳边又是亲吻又是说情话。

黄仁俊被撩拨地厉害，秀气地喘着气忍耐着等李帝努的最后一步。  
是真的没那么痛了，他彻底将李帝努的歪理当成了圣经。

紧紧抓住床单的手逐渐松开，攀附到李帝努的后背去。  
“我动了?”  
并不是一个问句，黄仁俊的回答还没出口，轻巧的一声“恩”就被撞破，转而从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，接着是无数细碎的嘤咛。  
黄仁俊被带着随着节奏耸动，和床头短短的距离很快就为负。床板是软的，但是也不舒服，李帝努跪坐起来，拽着黄仁俊的脚踝将他往下带，顺带将他换了个姿势。  
黄仁俊趴在床上，李帝努重新交叠上去，是最佳的契合角度。

高潮之后李帝努比黄仁俊更快清醒过来，他凑上去亲了一口快要断气的人，捏着人的下巴往窗边的方向挪。

“星星，仁俊。”  
“以后也画这里的星星给我看好不好？”  
“一定要记住哦。”  
李帝努在他耳边不住地碎碎念。

黄仁俊一阵一阵闻见海水的味道，看得见海平面上一些亮光。  
他迷迷糊糊想起一部电影中的场景：暧昧中的男女约定好在湖边划船，湖面是很印象派的光线和波澜。后来他们相爱，裸露出年轻的身体在夏季的夜晚里游泳。  
夏天啊，是可以永远留在身体里，别在领口，或者载入史册的。

06  
我们要一起度过很多很多个夏天


End file.
